1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a damper installed on a shaft of a transmission, and more particularly, to a technology that reduces rattle noise of the transmission by avoiding resonance in a specific rpm range by applying additional inertia to an input shaft of the transmission.
2. Background Art
As disclosed in citation lists below, an input shaft damper configured to include an inertia plate is provided on an input shaft of a transmission to effectively avoid resonance in a specific rpm range in which rattle noise of the transmission is problematic without using a dual mass flywheel (DMF).
However, accurate tuning is required to appropriately reduce the resonance in the specific rpm range with the ISD. That is, as illustrated in FIG. 1, when the ISD which is not accurately tuned is applied to the input shaft of the transmission in order to reduce resonance around 1600 RPM, an original first resonance point a is divided into both sides to form a first resonance point a-1 and a second resonance point a-2 and an amplitude of the second resonance point a-2 as one of two divided resonance points decreases to achieve an ISD mounting effect, but the first resonance point a-1, as the other one may be still amplified to a larger amplitude than the first resonance point a as illustrated in FIG. 1.
Accordingly, an appropriate tuning countermeasure should be taken in order to increase inertia by mounting a structure (hereinafter, referred to as shaft damper) such as the ISD on the input shaft or an output shaft, a counter shaft, or a power take off (PTO) shaft of the transmission.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.